


some way of knowing

by actualflower



Series: fireteam: condor [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, anyway, have a bird granpa and an exo infant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualflower/pseuds/actualflower
Summary: Post CoO. A snapshot: Examoris lost something, and Osiris tries to help her find it.





	some way of knowing

In, out.

[  _ the crackle of electricity in the air ozone thick in her chest you must go you must go  _ ]

Breathe. In, and then out.

[ _ arc is not like solar is not like void is alive and whip-fast it is everything in your veins it is here and present you must be present you must be  _ alive ]

Examoris clenches her fists, feels her mechanical heart stutter with the energy that builds low in her core, makes her joints ache in phantom sympathy. 

“Breathe. With me.”

[  _ quiet like the eye and still the storm within you must find balance little one do not let your spark die cup it in quiet hands and breathe it to life with your mechanical heart do you see do you  _ ]

A gentle hand on her shoulder, and she gasps. The tension in her core breaks, and the static electricity that’s built in her body jumps from her shoulder to the hand, making Osiris pull away with a small jolt. Still, he is grinning, and that means Examoris has not entirely failed.

“Good job, little one.” He pats her on the shoulder again, this time much more hesitantly. “You lasted much longer, that time.”

Examoris sighs, an exhale of static. “It is nothing compared to my previous competency.”

Osiris tuts, still smiling. “You’re making  _ progress _ . It is small, yes, but it is progress nonetheless.”

Examoris summons sparks from her wires, lets them wreathe her hands. They dance in lazy spirals before winking out like stars behind clouds only seconds later. 

“I wonder why you do not ask your mentor for help with this,” Osiris asks, as he always does.

Examoris does not respond. Ikora is - busy. Mending. Has too much to do, and none of her time should be wasted trying to help Examoris find her lost storm.

(The truth? She already has. “No one would think less of you for letting this go, warlock.”

Ikora does not understand. She  _ cannot _ let this go. She never could.)

Examoris stands on simulated fields, an ancient Mercury sunset greeting her optics. “Thank you for your time, sir.”

“Osiris,” he corrects, a regular occurrence she always ignores. She takes a second more to look at a Golden Age sunset in all its glory, marvelous purples and golden hues swathed across the sky like an oil painting. Peace, here, is rule. No place for a storm.

Examoris shakes her head for want of a scowl. “Could we try the future, tomorrow?”

“A request?” Osiris grins. “How rare. I’m loathe to deny it. Though, regardless, tomorrow will be the future anyway.”

“You will  _ not, _ ” Sagira warns, appearing over his shoulder. “I  _ like _ this guardian. Take her to the future tomorrow - and you know what she means.”

Examoris can feel her own ghost railing internally. [ _ My guardian. How dare she! Just because she led you around for a while doesn’t mean- _ ]

[ _ Hush, _ ] Examoris tells him, and he quiets with a grumble.

“I suppose I’m outnumbered.” Osiris shrugs, as if this outcome was always going to happen.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Osiris.”

Examoris would grin. “I’ll find my own way out of the forest.”

“Suite yourself. I’ll keep all my convenient doorways to myself, then.” He gives her a rakish grin, making him seem at once years younger and older than he is. Might be. Was.

Examoris places her helmet back over her head, tucking her finials in close. Her vision narrows, and then expands, internal HUD supplemented by extra data from the helmet. She gives Osiris a final nod, and begins walking.

She hears the flash and rumble of a portal behind her, and she doesn’t have to look back to know Osiris is already gone. 

“I wish she would stop that,” Ghost says, materializing over her shoulder.

“Sagira is harmless, Ghost. Do not worry,” Examoris sends him a little ping of amusement, “I would have no one else nag at me.”

“I don’t  _ nag! _ ” he says, and floats in a huff, body pointedly turned away from Examoris.

She laughs, and swivels her head to the left - there, a little ripple. A doorway in the forest. “Come on, Ghost.”

He huffs again, grumbling about nosy Guardian-thieving Ghosts, and follows her where she leads.

**Author's Note:**

> OSIRIS IS SO COOL ;^; I LOVE MY GRUMPY BIRD MAN WARLOCK GRANDPA
> 
> it's like. way post-canon for anything i've written in this continuity thus far but i just really wanted to write something with examoris and osiris and here it is, take it, i don't care anymore, canon is mine and you can eat a dick, bungo
> 
> i have a [tumblr](http://banshee-44.tumblr.com), a [writing tumblr](http://kaytewrites.tumblr.com), and a [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/actualflower) if you'd like to follow me there!


End file.
